Actuality
by Ikuko-chan
Summary: Kate's little dilemma reaches a stunning conclusion. Sequel to 'Fantasy'. Warning: Adult content. KIBBS


Oh yeah

Oh yeah.

This is what stakeouts are all about. Fucking your boss in the backseat of the car. Well, actually front seat; it doesn't really matter. All she knew was that she was lovin' it as she felt another fire explode within her, causing her muscles to convulse. Riding those pulsating waves of ecstasy…Oh those fingers of his…they were uncontrollable…unavoidable.

"Oh God," she gasped.

Gibbs' fingers remained where they were, crammed behind the thin fabric of Kate's panties, her legs splayed open, one knee lying across the gear shift with the other stretched as far forward as possible in the small space available. She felt herself tremble through the aftermath of her orgasm.

"Too much caffeine?" Gibbs smirked, as he laid subtle kisses across the smooth, supple skin of her neck, tasting her white flesh. It probably wasn't too comfortable for him, reaching over the gear knob that stood defiantly against him.

"Fuck you, Gibbs." Kate whimpered, as she hugged Gibbs closer to her.

What were they supposed to be looking out for again? Some sort of petty officer doing…what? Something to do with some other corrupt government official? Did it actually matter anymore?

'_Ah, fuck it.'_

She was too dazed to remember, too tired to bother. And the best thing about it was that there would be no repercussions. But was it ok to do this? Parked out on the empty street, the sleeping houses lined up along the sides wouldn't be sleeping for long once her muted cries turn into screams of pleasure. What kind of guise would they be able to offer a dozen upset residents? A rocking shiny blue Dodge Charger wouldn't exactly scream of "Nothing suss." Oh well, she had better do everything she can to keep noise to a minimum. But that was of the least on her mind though.

It's only been two weeks since she was caught fantasizing about Gibbs. _'Stupid DiNozzo,'_ Kate thought. True to his word, the video _was_ posted on the internet. She couldn't help but crack an embarrassed smile when she stood up and said "I wasn't fantasizing about you, Gibbs!" to which he replied with a wry smile, "Really? Then why did I hear my name get called out the way my ex-wives did?"

The ever-thoughtful jackass, Tony, literally dragged the poor probie out the building by the ear that evening; his grin and a wink and a "Bye Kate!" signaling his demise as she shot back one of her glares. _'Boy, is this gonna be awkward,'_ Kate thought as she sighed and leaned her head on the palm of her hand, doodling absently on the grey desk with a graphite pencil. Persistent Tony never gave up on trying to rile Kate. Was there even a way to deal with someone as juvenile as he was? Why did Gibbs even hire him? Maybe she could force feed him some anti-freeze…yeah, that'll show him. _Stupid DiNozzo…_

Actually, in the long run, Tony did her a huge favour because there's no way Gibbs would have done what he did next had Tony or McGee still hung around. Maybe she owed him a 'Thank you for being a jerk, Tony!' or something. God works in mysterious ways.

His firm hands gripped her shoulders suddenly, breaking her out of her little daydream causing her to jump with a shock. "Still fantasizing about me, Kate?" Gibbs grinned.

Kate groaned. Not this again. "Go to hell, Gibbs."

"Oh, now that's not very nice is it, Kate." But one had to feel sympathy for her. It wasn't exactly the best of days for her. It's not like it's normal for her to reveal her darker secrets to her co-workers. Tony once commented that he thought there was some darker, kinkier side to Kate, a '_spike-steeled side'_, while he eavesdropped on a phone call she was making. Oh, how right he was he'll never know. That video beneath her mattress? It was out now.

With an understanding that he never showed anyone else, he began to massage her shoulders. The tension that had built up within her over the course of a few hours was quickly released. It was all good that he hadn't rebuked her yet but what would he have thought of her? A subordinate, a well-raised…no wait, reasonably well-raised Catholic musing her dirty desires near the end of a working day…surely he would have frowned upon her?

But no, she was special…his precious little girl. If anything happened to her…well, she just didn't know about this yet. _'I really need to get better at reading men,'_ that thought having run across her mind before.

"Kate, what were you dreaming of about before?" He leaned his head closer to her hair, inhaling her scent. Her intoxicating aroma filled his nose, pushing him closer and closer. It was wrong of him to do this in more ways than one. He shouldn't be touching her like this. It defied those rules of the sexual harassment policy let alone his own.

Kate sighed. It was happening. Her fantasy was coming true, yet it was still out of reach with the only thing stopping her being herself. He was touching her, his veteran hands running over her shoulders and her upper arms, reaching across just above her breasts but not yet touching…she curled her arm up to stop him from escaping.

"You really wanna know?" Her voice was now quivering. Excitement, adrenalin, lust and love rushing through the veins of her body.

The office lights dimmed as the last of the agents left for home after a long day. Kate's desk lamp and monitor was the last thing left that illuminated the now-empty office.

Gibbs leaned in closer such that she could hear his heavy breathing, his steady heart beat, his own racing pulse. "Well?"

Kate's voice dropped lower than before as she stared at the desk, ashamed, yet with hope still gleaming in her eyes. Something about her current behaviour reminded her that she probably wasn't quite cut out to do all those things she imagined. _'The kinkier, the better?'_ Nah, she would be too embarrassed to live out any of those fantasies.

Silence.

The clock's ticking from a distant wall could be heard as she pondered her options. Part of her was screaming _'Just tell him the truth! Look at him! Give him the word and he'll fuck your brains out before morning comes!'_ while her more rational state of mind was saying _'You'll only get pulled deeper into this mess. Better end it before it even starts. Do it while you still have that career to lose!'_

And what about Gibbs' Rule #12? Never date a co-worker? What Gibbs was suggesting now went further than Rule #12 didn't it? What a hypocrite. She recalled hearing Abby say "Romance between agents? It never works." This wasn't exactly romance though. It wasn't exactly dating either. Although it could bloom further on to those later down the road…_'Yeah, there's a loophole right there!'_ a triumphant shoulder demon whispered in her ear.

Despite all of this, it was the rational side of Kate, her moral conscience, the shoulder _angel_, that ironically provided the final convincing argument siding with temptation. _'Lying, Kate, is a sin.'_ Big whoops right there.

She turned her head around to face him.

"…Yes."

There was a pause as their eyes locked together, some invisible current of electricity running between the two. Kate, mustering all the confidence she could gather, didn't back down. Whatever confident exterior she was staging was actually the complete polar opposite of the sandstorm that whirled deep within her; her feminine insecurities taking rise._ 'Oh my God…what did I just do?'_ Her stomach, a cesspool of the wildest combinations of guilt, shame and excitement were ready to make her puke while her heart beat could only beat harder.

His beautiful blue eyes stared back into her own chocolate brown pair, as though he could peer into the depths of her mind.

Then, a slow, mischievous smile said it all.

And within an instant, the two were blazing each other with kisses; tongues dueling each other for dominance. Gibbs' hands crawled over her body just as she had imagined, snaking its way across her abdomen, climbing up and running the curves of her breast. _'Oh, it's definitely too good to be true…this can't be happening!'_ No doubt someone upstairs was playing sick jokes again. This was to make her pay for being a naughty little girl. Any moment now Gibbs was gonna slap her on the head and then the retributions were gonna arrive.

Oh, but it _was_ happening. Everything was out of her control from the moment she admitted her lust for Gibbs. Everything was just too real…

"Hey Kate, wake up! You're dreaming again!" DiNozzo said. No, just kidding. It would have been too unjust if that happened. Riding one of the most intense emotional rollercoaster's of her life, she would've been left in shock and in a severe state of depression or something had it all been another daydream of hers. Well, not really, but it would probably take awhile to recover from the disappointment.

His rough, dry hands somehow had undone her buttons without her noticing and slid beneath the thin cotton shirt, coming into contact with her cashmere-soft skin. She felt so sleazy as she sat there, face blushing intensely while Gibbs' other hand went down South for a climate change. He was going to find it pretty humid down there. She could just imagine a weatherman reporting, blabbering on about how it was the worst monsoon season that the tropics ever had to endure. _'Accompanied with hurricanes and torrential rain'_. How embarrassing.

Forget the small talk; his hand just dove straight into the damp fabrics mixing with her secretions. She gave a small yelp as his finger made contact with her clit and he smirked at the response, satisfied with the results of his preliminary survey. She wanted him bad. She needed to cum badly. She had been, all afternoon. Well, it was Kate's unlucky day anyway. Why not make it a little unluckier for a little while longer?

His fingers applied a little more pressure on her sweet spot again and she cried out louder this time. She tried to push his hand onto her clit again; the feeling already in its early stages. He drew back however causing Kate to whimper a protest. "Nuh uh uh my little Kate, not yet baby." Gibbs crooned as he stole a kiss again before resting his chin on her shoulder again.

Never did she imagine that she'd stay behind at the office, doing something like this. Well, she did fantasize such a scenario every now and then but never seriously considered that it'd become a reality. Sitting at her regular desk, on the same chair she's used over the past year…it might cause future distractions if she ever reminisced about this moment again (which no doubt she will). The running sensations of her left nipple being toyed with, the feeling of a finger running up and down her slit and occasionally brushing up against her little bundle of nerves…_'Fuck, I need to cum!'_

"Gibbs, I can't wait any longer. Take me now or you can forget about it!" she said in her most authoritative voice, replaying the exact same scenario she dreamed up earlier in the afternoon. Well, she might not exactly be restrained now, but the lack of control applied equally to her current situation.

"Ok. We can forget about it if you want." Gibbs leered, pulling back, slowing down the motion.

Damn it. Well, the threats didn't work in her daydream anyway, either.

"Gibbs…please!" she begged. The aggressive stance never had much of a chance to begin with anyway; he always had authority issues. Well, whatever. She was gonna cum before the hour was up no matter what. She had enough of being held on the edge in her fantasy, there's no need to make her relive that cruel fate all over again. The feelings of intense disappointment when satisfaction wasn't reached always result in a bad mood.

He laughed. She wasn't very good at this was she? If all she could do was evoke a sarcastic response then she'll be there til morning. There was no way she'd be able to have him do her bidding at the pace she wanted. He had his own agenda…well, maybe not just yet but if there _was _then it was probably going to involve making her suffer the night and boat building. He hadn't thought much further than that.

But boat building…was it actually possible to find the smell of sawdust sexy? He didn't exactly reek of it…in fact, he smelt of coffee more than anything else. The bitter flavour could faintly be tasted on her lips. She had a feeling that if she made this a regular habit then coffee would eventually become an imprint on her, tainted deep within her like the tattoo on her butt.

A jolt of electricity woke her up again, and then she felt his fingers slide into the warm depths of her vagina. _'About time…'_ she thought, slightly annoyed but relieved that she was getting closer.

There was something erotic about being played with in the office. In a place normally bustling with other workers, cleaners, mail delivery men, agents…of course, being empty now it didn't have nearly the same effect but it was a step up from being locked inside the bedroom. There was something slightly exhilarating about doing it in a public place, not knowing if somebody was watching; a slightly voyeuristic environment. It gave it that extra spice. There was no doubt she wouldn't mind trying something like it again, perhaps with Tony nearby next time. Of course, the shame and embarrassment she would feel if she were caught would cause her to brood away for the next week while she locked herself in her house, regretting everything she had done from the very start. But while the other people didn't know…

She could just imagine Tony's face if he found out she was getting sleeping with Gibbs, within a proximity of just a few metres away from him without him realizing. Oh, how priceless it would be! It might make getting caught actually worth it. It would be a huge slap in the face for the 'sex machine'.

She moaned as Gibbs' fingers danced and twirled about, running along the walls of her moist cavity. The intense rhythmic motions of her muscles she felt whenever she orgasmed…it would be a great way to finish a crappy day. Gibbs' other hand peeled off the skin of her bra, revealing her left nipple to the cool of the air. The air-conditioning may already have been off but the warm humid night was yet to stalk its way into the NCIS building. Her heated face and flushed skin did seem as though it could do with a cooling though. He blew gently on her nipple, causing her to shiver with slight discomfort. It wasn't exactly the nicest of feelings, having cold air being blown over normally clothed skin.

Oh shit. She was coming. She could feel it. And it was gonna be hard.

Her moaning was getting louder and less controlled as she felt the tension in her legs increasing, squeezing harder to hold it back as she came closer and closer until…

The words _'Oh…my…God…' _ran through her mind as she collapsed face-forward onto the desk, right cheek lying against the cold plastic, her hands still pressing Gibbs' fingers into her crotch.

"I don't disappoint do I, Kate?" he smirked. She was still panting hard, recovering from the aftermath of her orgasm. She swallowed and paused to recover her breath for a moment.

"I haven't…"

Pant.

"…ever…"

Pant.

"…felt it…"

Pant.

"…so…"

Pant.

"…hard…"

Pant.

"…before."

Pant.

The intensity with which she arrived at surprised her. What the hell did Gibbs do to make her come so forcefully? It was powerful enough to take down Air Force One.

Her dusky brown hair shimmered under the desk lamp. Gibbs' leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "Come on Kate, let's get you home. You don't wanna get caught here like this do you?"

"Good…"

Pant.

"…idea."

Pant.

Surprisingly, he didn't try anything on her when he brought her to her house and bedded her. Kate didn't expect such chivalrous qualities from him, after hearing about how he had divorced three times before. Or at least, he never treated her any differently on the job. "Aren't you gonna stay the night, Gibbs?" she murmured, smiling. Sure, Gibbs' working of her drained the life out of her for the moment but feeling it maybe once or twice more tonight surely couldn't hurt…

"Nah, you look like hell, Kate." He grinned.

Scratch that. He didn't have chivalrous qualities; he's still the same old bastard he was earlier today. That's not something you'd say to a lady. Then again, she wasn't behaving exactly as how a lady should but that issue could be left to be discussed another day.

"I'll see you in the morning. I'll give you a lift tomorrow." He grinned. It wasn't something that he'd normally offer. His expectations of his team included that they get to work under their own steam. All the same, he still offered her a lift. Why shouldn't she take it?

"Ok…" she mumbled, slightly disappointed but eyelids already drooping heavily and…

The next thing she knew was that her alarm clock was ringing. _'Oh God, already six o'clock?'_

She groggily reached out to turn off the alarm clock. _'Gibbs will be here in around thirty minutes,'_ she thought. Yawning, she got up to go and take a shower. The sun's rays were already streaming softly through her blinds.

Cold water came pouring out of the showerhead, gradually becoming steamy as she stripped off her clothes she wore last night. She didn't even change before going to sleep which goes to show how tired she was last night.

She stepped under the now-hot running water and began to wash her hair. It felt like so long ago when she was taking a shower and Tony had decided to freakin' brush his teeth at the same time. Like, what kind of person does that? Had he no respect for her privacy? There she was, standing stark naked in front of Tony (save the plastic shower curtain protecting her body from his prying eyes). She would've noticed him come in had it been a clear Perspex barrier…right? Well, clear plastic would've served no protection for her.

Ah, well it was no use worrying about things like that. She just had to make sure it didn't happen again. Her hands ran over her body as she lathered herself with some fragrant soap. This ought to get Gibbs' attention. Well, she hoped it would anyway.

She paused as she reached the top of her leg, pondering over whether to go further. Normally she wouldn't think twice. Like, it was hygiene right? But now, the hands she saw were Gibbs hands and she was back in the office feeling the rush again as his magical fingers danced away within her. What did he do actually? She never felt that way…never could even make herself feel that way whenever she masturbated. There was something so sensual, so magical…so right about the way they moved. It was as though he knew her body better than she even did. It was quite an unnerving thought actually, who knows what kind of research Gibbs performed? He had this uncanny knowledge of every move that his agents made. Call it instinct, superstition, whatever.

Then before she knew it, she was moving her fingers in a rhythmic motion again, in, out, in and out, of her moist folds. Vivid memories of last night surged through her mind, Gibbs' fingers replacing hers. The steam from the hot water fogged up the shower screen and mirror, causing her to fail to notice the entrance of Gibbs.

She collapsed against the shower wall, shoulder leaning on the cold tiles as she felt herself coming. _'Ah fuck, I'm gonna be late…'_ was the last rational thought that went through her mind before she fell into oblivion again.

Her legs trembled and her muscles spasmed like they always did afterwards but the convulsions didn't penetrate as deep. Her heart was racing but it wasn't the same rush. She let her head fall back as the hot water rained all over her face. A voice brought her back to reality.

"I hope you're not gonna stay in there all day, Kate."

"Gibbs? What the hell are you doing here?" she gasped, standing up again. _'Shit, it's just like when Tony came in!'_ she thought. Wiping away the steam that fogged up the shower screen, she saw the face of a bemused Gibbs staring back at her, leaning casually against the doorframe.

"Oh, I thought I'd just surprise you, that's all."

"Like hell you did! When did you even get in here?" she stormed.

Ignoring her, he continued. "I thought you might've still been asleep so I bought you some coffee but I think it's pretty clear you don't need it anymore. I'll be waiting in the living room." A wiseass grin could clearly be seen as he turned around and left.

She shook her head as she turned off the water and quickly dried herself before putting on some fresh clothes. _'He wasn't watching me was he?'_ How embarrassing.

She rushed out of the bathroom as Gibbs called "Coming, Kate?"

"Oh, and I was there from the start…"

--

After that proceeded the most uneventful two weeks ever, leaving Kate extremely flustered. Here she was at last, feeling that feeling she experienced only a fortnight ago. **Only** a fortnight ago. What was he thinking this entire time?? Didn't he realise how much hell he had put her through? He must have! That self-centred bastard! The nerve he had, to act as though nothing had happened. Surely this cycle wouldn't repeat itself again?

She locked her lips on Gibbs again, tonguing furiously, distracting him as she fought over for dominance, climbing onto his lap and undoing his belt buckle. She broke off for a breath of air and she whispered "Ever done it in the front-seat of a car, Gibbs?"

"Wow, Kate. I think I'm getting too old for this…"

She just laughed. It was her turn to play; it was her turn to tease him, and see how he liked it. Bet he wouldn't have the patience to get by the hour, let alone a two weeks.

Following the belt, his trousers soon followed some way down his legs but his growing member was kept imprisoned beneath his underwear. He tried to remove them to allow for more room but Kate slapped away his hands. He rolled his head back and sighed, pain beginning to grow. What kind of game was she playing at? Whatever it was, it better end soon or else…

Kate giggled as she watched him shut his eyes and furrow his brows. He clearly wasn't enjoying this. Well, he had his fun for two weeks, both in her mind and in reality. She unbuttoned her shirt and unclasped her bra, revealing her breast for him. There wasn't much space in the front seat with the steering column literally pressed against her back while she kneeled on the edges of the seat.

She bent in closer for another kiss and pulled on the side lever, adjusting the backrest for the driver seat to allow for more room. He started unbuttoning his own shirt while Kate lowered herself just a bit so her crotch brushed up against his clothed penis.

'_Shit, what kind of game is she playing at?'_ he thought. There was something so wrong with this scenario. Why did the tables ever have to turn? Why was she the one making all the moves? When did he ever lose control? _Why_ did he ever lose control? But maybe…just maybe, it could be interesting if he just tagged along this one time.

She bounced again, another jolt of electricity running to his brain. He was gonna go crazy if she did this to him all night. The nerve she had to do this to her boss. She was gonna be out of a job and out of her panties for the rest of her life if she continued this. He'd show her who was boss…

With her underwear now gone, he could feel the juices she was secreting. Oh, she needed to go again. That was very clear to tell. But she was holding back just to try and make him suffer. To have made such contact then for the next two weeks, he'd be holding himself back in order to piss her off. Make her lust for him all day and all night and perhaps fantasize a little more in the office again. Well, this was her payback. He had it coming to him. What happened two weeks ago was not a mistake. What happened during those two weeks was. And now it was time to rectify that mistake.

She ran her hands over his crotch and smiled as she heard him whisper "Oh God, Kate. Are you done yet?"

"Patience Gibbs, you had your turn!" she grinned, a flash of evil in her eyes; but she too truly wanted to get started already. Nevertheless, control over Gibbs was a rare opportunity to pass up, so she had to try and savour it while it still lasted. Surely this chance wouldn't come around again? There was no way he'd put her back in the driving seat after this.

She pulled the lever again to bring the seat down as far as it would go, giving more room once again. Not that there was much room to begin with but hey, she wasn't complaining. In a way, it was even more intimate albeit a little uncomfortable, with their bodies taking up what felt like 50 of the available space.

Kate finally released Gibbs, as his erection sprung out from behind the confining binds of fabric. He sure picked a bad day not to wear boxers. Traces of pre-cum could be seen, glistening at the tip.

"That's naughty of you, Gibbs," Kate purred, trailing a finger over his lips. "You shouldn't be lusting after a young woman like me. Do you realise that when you were about my age, I was still just in highschool?"

He just smiled. "Yep. Well, I just can't help it, you know?"

She just rolled her eyes. He sure is shameless. In some ways, he and Tony were alike.

She crouched over him, running the tip of his penis up and down the folds of her vulva; her lips trailing kisses over his chest leaving a glistening path of saliva.

"Geez Kate, when are you gonna end your game??" Gibbs grunted. He was getting tired of stringing along with this and if she didn't give him any relief soon, he was gonna take matters into his own hands. He was getting impatient and there was no coffee around to improve his rapidly declining mood.

Kate laughed. "Why Gibbs? Hate being teased a little?" She traced her moist folds over the head again. Gibbs, grumpy during sex? Well, it wasn't hard to contemplate. He was grumpy just about all the time anyway. She could imagine what life would be like, married to him. Perhaps it would be best to keep their relationship the way it is at the moment; professional...oh, and physical.

"Damnit Kate!" Gibbs snapped, grabbing her by the waist causing her to cry out in surprise and pain as he impaled he. How warm and tight she was…

"Damnit Gibbs, you couldn't wait, could you?" Kate said, giving him her famous glare she always gave Tony. She was actually pretty pissed, which didn't exactly help with the sex. But there was no backing out now. Besides, progress was once again made. At least she didn't have to decide when to start fucking him, otherwise she might've gotten so caught up with toying around that the sun would rise before she could achieve satisfaction. It was slightly painful actually as he had pinned her so forcefully, but after the initial throbbing subsided, she began to slide herself up and down, slowly, taking the ride with Gibbs.

"Can you imagine what Tony would think if he caught us in the act, Gibbs?" Kate pondered aloud, as she began to pick up the pace.

"I'd rather not think about it, Kate. It's not in Tony's best interests."

"Oh, right."

Changing to a steady rocking motion now, she leaned over and bit Gibbs gently on the lip. She was in pure bliss now; she couldn't have asked for more. To have the void filled by the one person she…what did she feel for Gibbs? He was more father than lover, and besides, he was her boss. What made her go crazy for him? Sure, he was…_seasoned_ for want of a better word, but that didn't really matter. There was something that he radiated which caused every woman around to melt for him. It was like some sort of pheromone; no female was immune.

Or maybe it was simply because that Toy was so juvenile and disgusting that even contemplating having sex with him would mean that the doctors at Bethesda Hospital's psychiatric ward would keep her locked up for a long, long time. Yep, Gibbs was no doubt the ideal alternative; still sporting good looks and giving off the aura of strength and controlled, cold fury. He was still not used goods yet.

Her hips were slowly beginning to buck faster as her patience began to wear thin. Contact against her clit, rubbing against the skin just below Gibbs' abdomen, jolted sparks through her body. The head of his penis rubbed up against her ever-so highly sensitive region within with every rocking motion she made. She could feel it…she was cumming. "Oh God, Gibbs, I'm gonna cum…" she moaned, breathing heavily, as she collapsed her open palms onto his chest to support the upper torso of her body. Her rocking motion was now out of control as she moved back and forth, up and down, faster and faster, desperately trying to reach that peak as a lover.

And suddenly it was there; the moment that she had been waiting for; the one she fantasized about that cruelly ended at its peak. The moment that Tony stole from her, and Gibbs refused to give. The one she dreamed of all night. Her muscles, womb, vagina, anus all suddenly convulsed, contracting rhythmically, the most pleasurable feeling that a woman could experience. She collapsed on top of Gibbs, gasping like a fish out of water, struggling to breathe from the intensity of her orgasm. Sweat poured off her body as she lay there; unaware of the fact that Gibbs too, had reached his climax when her vaginal cavity grinded away at the engorged member. Fresh, white semen spurt deep within her.

'_It's warm inside…'_ she thought dreamily, as she shut her eyes.

He wrapped his arms around her while her hands rested on his shoulders, breathing now returning to normal. It was done…she was his now, just as he was hers now. No more fruitless dating for a foreseeable future, no more sleeping around with new boyfriends and most importantly, no more harassing from Tony as he tried to keep up with the knowledge of who her latest lover was. Mainly because he would be too stupid to realise that the lover is actually standing right under his nose.

"You know, I've been wanting to do this to you ever since we first met on Air Force One?" Gibbs admitted, revealing a slightly bashful smile.

'_Oh God,_' Kate thought groggily. This just went on to prove Tony's theory that man and woman can't _just_ be friends; they have to have sex too. And not only was it her Secret Service friends who _allegedly_ (according to Tony's theory) secretlywanted to sleep with her, here was Gibbs blatantly admitting the same thing. Well, then again they were a step ahead already so his admission is kinda redundant now. Why did men have to be so damn shallow? If that theory was absolute, then it'd be like the ultimate guide to reading men. "They _will_ sleep with you." Sounds kinda creepy.

Conveniently, she forgot that she wasn't really any different. Perhaps all her time spent with male colleagues caused her to become a male within the mind. It's not like she would've been able to compete against the typical male arrogance had she not lost that…well, not necessarily a _damsel-in-distress_ but it was clear to see which sex believed themselves to be superior.

"Did you ever think we'd end up doing something like this in a year's time?"

"I thought about shooting you on several instances…" she murmured without looking up. Gibbs laughed.

He ran his hand through her hair and she smiled, listening to his steady heartbeat. There was always something comforting about the feeling of a man's hand running over the scalp of her head, playing with her hair. It was something that she'd always loved…a weak point you could say. It was always like that from ever since she could remember; always melting whenever someone she liked did that to her.

The crickets chirping in the warm summer evening once again filled the silence that their love-making had drowned out. Contently lying there, playing with Gibbs' nipples, Kate mumbled "Hey Gibbs, what were we supposed to look out for again?"

"You know what, Kate? I'm not entirely sure myself." Gibbs laughed. From that comment alone, it was fairly obvious that Gibbs had never intended for a _real_ stakeout. But this was what he was supposed to be like…relaxed, laughing, enjoying life as it came along. This was the Gibbs that Kate loved.

"You know, we should have a stakeout like this again sometime." Gibbs suggested, sounding very enthused. Tony is gonna get jealous if he finds out he was dropped again, in favour of Kate. _Tony_ loved stakeouts? Nah, _Kate_ loved stakeouts.

"Definitely," Kate murmured in agreement as she drifted off into the blissful land of dreams.

FIN


End file.
